


I just want to go, you know?

by TheLivingUndead



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott, addybeth - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Slow Burn, college roomates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingUndead/pseuds/TheLivingUndead
Summary: Addybeth College AU. I've had this idea for awhile and honestly I'm not sure how it will take but I figured it was worth a shot. This is the first chapter which just kind of lays the ground work for the next few I haven't decided how many chapters I'll write but here goes nothing.
Relationships: Addy Hanlon/ Riri Curtis, Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon, Brianna Bradley & Cori Ross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I just want to go, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> 𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒆, 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒎𝒆. 𝑩𝒖𝒕, 𝑰 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐.

“Adelaide Hanlon?” There was a short pause as Addy was currently spaced out sitting in the dean’s office of her new college. It was her first day and it honestly felt so surreal. It felt like just just yesterday she was dreaming of just going. Of going anywhere but the small town she had been raised into. Her mother never believing in her dreams to just go to get out and yet, here she was. UCLA on a full cheerleading scholarship all expenses paid and even a stipend to help her survive. She had done it she had gotten out. 

“Addy, it’s just Addy.” She finally said with a soft small as her feet slowly carried her towards the desk. Slender digits wrapping around the strap of her backpack. 

“Right, well Addy. You’ll be in D block room 214 it’s where all the cheerleaders stay. Try to stay out of trouble, I’ve already heard that your roommate can be a handful.” There’s a gentle nod being given as she reaches for the keys to her new dorm. 

“Of course, this is my dream and I won’t let anything get in the way.” Her tones soft and genuine, though Addy wasn’t always known as the one to not get into trouble, so maybe she should be giving that speech to Addy as well. Though it was no secret she worked hard, kept her head high and did whatever she needed to do to get out of her small town and make it into a big deal university. Something no one else thought she could do. 

“That’s all, classes start next week. Take this week to get acquainted with your squad and to get to know your roommate a little better you’ll be stuck with each other for the next four years after all.” Addy didn’t respond though she couldn’t help but grasp the key with all of her might as if this was some godforsaken dream and she’d wake up in her bed still imprisoned in Sutton Grove. It only took her a second before her feet were trailing out the door heading to her car that was stocked full of boxes. Clothes, makeup, a few decorations and a few miscellaneous items of course. 

She didn’t know much about anyone on the squad or the university in general none of her high school friends made it in, they all applied once Addy got her scholarship but apparently it was harder to get into than they all thought. She was alone, but she did have the squad and even without knowing them being a part of that was something that’d calm her anxiety. 

“And who the fuck are you?” That voice was strong and stern, as Addy walked into her new dorm room. Gaze shifting to find the woman it came from. 

“Addy, I’m Addy, this is my dorm room I mean our dorm room? Your Cassidy right?” There was a single brow raised in that moment as she closed the door behind her. Studying the woman that she could already tell was guarded had been through more in her life than she’d be willing to share. 

“Ahh, my bad. The juniors have been breaking in the last couple of day to fuck with me. You know, were the charity cases on the squad that’s why they put us rooming together.” There was a delicate smile tracing along Addy’s lips as she made her way to sit on the empty mattress. 

“So, your on a scholarship too?” Addy couldn’t help but wonder, but to ask. Beth had this mystery surrounding her, not only that but there was something about the aura she gave off that was hypnotizing. One sentence and Addy already knew that Beth was the kind of girl she wouldn’t be able to get off her mind, 

“Yeah, though I’m not a tumbler like you. Flyer, was top girl and will be here too once I pay my dues. The coach would be a moron not to see it.” Addy watched as she shrugged, the confidence radiating off of her was almost contagious and Addy loved every second of it.  
“Right, well at least we have each other.” Beth’s smile faded too quickly and Addy noticed. 

“I never said we were friends, were just stuck in this tiny ass room together for the next year. Don’t go and crushing on me already.” Addy cleared her throat at that shifting uncomfortably. Hands sliding along the mattress grasping it before quickly letting it go. 

“No worries, I’m not like that. Not that there is anything wrong with that if you are of course?” Truthfully Addy wasn’t sure if she was making an enemy or a friend or maybe both at this point. 

“Oh, I don’t do labels. I am who I am I fall for who I fall for. You shouldn’t be so closed off though college is about experimenting after all.” There’s a softer side breeching through Beth’s words in that moment. Which only causes Addy’s head to drop moving from side to side effortlessly. 

“Right, well I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“I know you just got here and shit, but there’s this party the seniors are holding tonight for the squad. You should come, we can go together I haven’t really met anyone else yet and as far as I know there’s only four freshman this year. Me, you, Riri, Brianna and Cori. I haven’t met any of them, don’t read too much into it.” Beth’s tone was blunt and showed little to no emotion it was hard to read her hard to figure out what she was really even thinking. Though a party didn’t sound too bad meeting the rest of the squad and having a few drinks? What could go wrong. 

“Right, yeah I’m in I never turn down a party after all. Let me just move all my stuff in and then we can get ready.” Beth gives a nod as she lays back on her own bed it’s only then that Addy truly takes in her side of the dorm. How everything is chaotic slightly unorganized though it seems to fit Beth’s personality an ashtray besides her laptop on her desk no pictures of friends or family. Which she notes, maybe it’s why she’s so guarded. Though everything about her seems so put together, she is a walking paradox. One that Addy wants to know more about. The black linen curtains keeping the room dark, the one item hanging on the wall a dark but beautiful painting with Beth’s named signed on the bottom. So cheerleading isn’t her only gift. 

“Before I go, what are you majoring in?” Addy can’t help but ask as she spots the portfolio tucked under Beth’s bed. 

“Fine arts, you?” 

“Oh, I’m undecided.” 

“Well, what do you like?” There’s a pause and it seems like an eternity as it feels as if Beth’s gaze is searching Addy’s own soul. 

“Writing, I like to write.” Addy answers after the long silence. 

“Then write.” Beth says almost as if challenging her before she’s reaching for her ash tray lighting up her joint which only caused a smirk across Addy’s lips. 

“Don’t smoke it all, when I’m done we can pregame.” Addy teases as she’s walking out the room leaving Beth in awe at her comment. 

It took a few hours for Addy to move everything in as well as unpack. Though Beth did help, help as in unload one box and share her joint with Addy that is. Though it finally came time for them to get ready for the party. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Beth says as she looking through her own closet. 

“I’m not.” 

“Sure thing, Hanlon.” Addy couldn’t help but smile at the subtle laugh Beth gave to that. She was charming in her own morbid way. 

“I’m not, maybe your nervous and your projecting it upon me.” Addy says with a smile as she picks out her outfit, a red laced dress short but not too short. After all it was her debut you in College after all. 

“You sure you aren’t a pysch major over there?” Addy laughs at Beth’s teasing tone. 

“Definitely not, though doctor Hanlon has a nice ring too it.” They both bust out laughing at that as Addy slips into the bathroom to change, before making her way to her desk to apply her own make up. Beth picking a black dress that is cut much shorter than Addy’s fitting tightly around every curve on her body as she does her makeup In the bathroom. 

“You almost ready?” Beth calls out from the bathroom. 

“What are you talking about I’m waiting on you.” Addy says with a slight laugh, slowly strapping her heels to her feet as she stands up making sure her curls are perfect along with her make up one last time before turning towards Beth. She couldn’t even help the fact that her mouth literally dropped. 

“You look hot.” Addy says without even thinking. 

“I know, so do you.” Beth says in the most stoic tone before reaching to grab Addy’s hand in her own. 

“Let’s go.” Addy just nods at Beth’s words almost in disbelief the whole time. She couldn’t help but think back to what Beth had said earlier.  
‘You shouldn’t be so closed off though college is about experimenting after all.’ 

Maybe she was right, and maybe deep down Addy always knew what she wanted and why it never worked out with her previous boyfriends. Though now was not the time to divulge in all that. Addy’s hand slipping inside her purse to retrieve her own flash of vodka taking a large sip before handing it to Beth as they made there way across campus hand in hand as if they’d known each other for years. As if nothing could touch them or break them apart. 

“Okay, so maybe I am a little nervous.” Addy said as they reached the front door. 

“Don’t, your amazing, talented and funny and worst comes to worse you came with me. No one will fuck with you I promise” Addy wasn’t sure if it was the whisky but Beth seemed to be softer in that moment genuine and it calmed her in a way she hadn’t felt before Nodding at her words as she felt Beth’s hand squeeze Addy’s. 

“We got this, it’s the first night of the rest of our lives.” Addy says with a new sense of confidence one that she only got from Beth. It was as if Beth was a piece of her she’d been missing and now that she had her she had no intentions of letting her go. 

Walking through the door as finally there hands broke from each other and Addy would be lying to say she didn’t immediately miss the warmth and comfort it gave. Though her thoughts were immediately drowned out by the crowd of girls that basically surrounded them. 

“Ohmygod, you must be Addy and Beth right? We’ve heard all about you both. Come on let’s get you both a drink.” 

It was quite a greeting to say the least one of the other freshman ended up pulling Addy away from the crowd to try and bond though Addy couldn’t help but feel a familiar set of eyes never leave her Beth’s. 

“Your Riri, right?” Addy finally said as she glanced behind her only to catch Beth’s gaze a blush flooding her cheeks at the sight before her gaze is redirected back to Riri. 

“Ohhhhh, what’s going on there?” Riri said almost teasing as she’s leaning to lock her own gaze with Beth’s. 

“What, what do you mean?”  
“Oh, come on. I may be dumb but I’m not blind. You and Beth there’s something there isn’t there.” Addy shrugs trying her best to ignore the comment though she knows she can’t. 

“Just roommates that’s all.” Addy finally says though she can’t help but look over her shoulder one last time catching Beth’s hypnotizing gaze once again. One that seemed to speak words that neither could ever say. Maybe there was more to them than just being roommates only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slowburn Addybeth fic but also i might have a chapter here and there dedicated to Brianna Bradley and Cori Ross because I love the idea of them too. Anyways give kudos if you enjoyed it, and comment if there's anything specific you'd like to see done in the upcoming chapters. Love you all and thank you for reading.


End file.
